America, Meet the Leaf Ninjas!
by DeathHeWrote
Summary: Shirou Natachi and Naruto Uzumaki have a mission to protect Ben Tennyson from an unknown evil in Bellwood. But the unknown evil is a strange ninja and he has powers similar to Naruto's.
1. Mission Assigned!

"What's an…Omnitrix? Is it like some new kind of ramen or something" asked a confused, spiky haired Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki is a 12 year-old ninja. He is always optimistic and never gives up. He has yellow hair and wears an orange jumpsuit. He has his official Leaf forehead protector (or headband) on his forehead, as usual, and as every other villager, blue sandals. Naruto usually has ignorant questions and he's hardly stealthy, but all in all, he has a good heart, despite being a nuisance.

"No Naruto, it's a unique device that allows the wearer to transform into an…alien," Tsunade explained, saying the last word oddly, as if she didn't believe it herself. She's the fifth hokage, or Godaime. Tsunade is a super strong woman that can knock down a wall in a mere punch. Though she looked like she in her thirties or twenties, she is actually 50. Tsunade has blonde hair, ridiculously big breasts, and a small bluish diamond on her head. She also has a gambling and drinking problem, though she's named the "Legendary Sucker" by many, but shhh, I'm not supposed to know.

"Aliens really exist?" Naruto asked his eyes wide.

"Yes," Tsunade replied, getting impatient.

"What does this…Omnitrix look like?" I asked, wondering how silly this mission could get. I mean, really, aliens?

"It's like a watch, but has a green screen," was my reply. I sighed.

It's about time I introduced myself. My name is Shirou Natachi, and I'm 15 years old. My hair is coal black and hangs just above my sky blue eyes. I wear my forehead protector around my neck, so it doesn't actually protect my forehead. I wear white jeans with a black tee-shirt with a slim jacket over it that has a button on the top, in the middle and on the bottom. There is usually a black bladed katana on my back and kunai and shuriken pouch in my right leg.

"Now, your mission, as I said before, is to protect the wearer of this Omnitrix from a certain rouge ninja, although its unknown what's its name is. The requester of this mission is Maxwell Tennyson, the boy's uncle." Tsunade explained.

I blinked. "Waited, how old is the wearer," I asked, already knowing that this mission would be… annoying.

"The owner of the Omnitrix is Ben Tennyson and he lives in Bellwood, USA, North America. He's ten years old," Tsunade explained, waving it off as if it didn't matter. She had pronounced the name as if it was foreign and hard to say.

"So why is Naruto tagging along?" I glanced at Naruto when I asked this.

Naruto's eye twitched at my comment. And then he burst. "HEY, I bet I could kick your butt. I'll show you too, just try me," He exclaimed. I sighed.

Tsunade replied, ignoring Naruto, "Because he's around the same age as Tennyson. It'll be easier for him to create a friendship with him. Besides, from what I heard, the two are a like."

Naruto grinned, seemingly satisfied at the thought of making a new friend. "Awesome," he said.

"So where is this 'Bellwood'," I asked, having never heard a word of it before. He assumed it was off in the Rice country or something.

Tsunade grinned. Uh oh, that's not a good sign.

"Bellwood is located in another dimension, to be exact."

Naruto's jaw, as also my jaw, dropped when she said that.

"Wha-what? How do we even get there?!" That was Naruto. I was too busy being speechless.

"Well, apparently, Maxwell has the technique to cross dimensions. That's also how the rouge ninja got to Bellwood. Lord knows why he or she went there," Tsunade explain, her tone getting impatient. "Now that's all that you know. The rest of the information will be given on your way. Have fun."

With that, Tsunade kicked us out of her office, literally for Naruto. I sighed as we walked down through the village, our backpacks full of our clothes and weapons. Tsunade didn't even explain if getting to Bellwood would be safe.


	2. The Enemy Reveals Himself!

_Disclaimer: I do not, and I repeat, do not own Ben 10 or Naruto…But I do own Mikel and Justym...Kinda...  
_

_Gee folk's you could least leave me some reviews…_

"Hello, Ben-san" Naruto greeted Ben in school. Naruto and I were going to Ben's school now and we had just greeted ourselves.

"Um, hi, uh…what's your name again" Ben asked, a confused look on his face.

"I Uzumaki Naruto from Hidden Village-"I stepped on his foot, reminding him of keeping where we're from a secret. "- I mean uh the Kanto region in Japan." Naruto replied, his face hiding pain from when I stepped on him.

"Um, O-kay, nice to meet you guys," Ben said, scratching his head.

Baka, I thought, both of them. I sighed and started walking to my class.

The day went by fast, nothing interesting or dangerous happened during school. What was the problem was the walk to Max Tennysons camper, or "Rustbucket" without Ben noticing. Though, it was a very minor problem. I was staying in the Rustbucket while Naruto lived with Ben.

I kept walking down the street when Naruto and Ben arrived home, but unfortunately Ben started to follow me.

"What?" I asked, irritated.

"Well, uh, I wanted to know where you are staying," Ben replied, grinning.

"I'll send you a postcard, now go away," I said coldly, walking away.

Ben frowned as Naruto walked up to him.

"Don't worry, Mikel just like that, and besides I am here," Naruto said grinning.

Idiots, I thought, sighing. I walked around the block and cut through some yards and landed on the Rustbucket without a sound. When I got in, I sat down by the table and sighed.

"What's up, sport?" asked Max when he noticed me sitting at the table.

"Your grandson is an idiot" I said, sighing again.

"Don't worry, he'll grow on you," He replied, chuckling lightly.

I went to bed after doing some simple homework. I woke up in cold sweat the next day. Not another nightmare, I thought. I got dressed and got on top of the Rustbucket and jumped to the other side of the block. Then, I walked over to Ben's front lawn like I was just walking to school.

I waited five minutes until Ben and Naruto stumbled out of the front door, a mess. Naruto shirt was backwards and his backpack was leaking papers. Ben's hair was a mess while he didn't even have a backpack.

"Hey Mikel," Naruto said, grinning that stupid grin of his.

"Baka, your shirt's backwards and Ben, your backpack is missing…and you're missing your left shoe." I said, sighing in annoyance.

Ben quickly went in his house while Naruto walked up to me while turning his shirt the right way.

Naruto and I waited a couple minutes until Ben came out and then we headed for school. Too bad we were going to be late.

As we were walking, a purple beam of some sort, blasted right before us, blowing us away and making a small creator.

"Goddammit," I thought, cursing though clenched teeth. Standing before us was a human with short black hair. He was wearing a thin blue jacket and blood-red eyes. He wore black pants and black shoes.

"Who are you?" I asked, starting to make a plan.

"My name is Justym and your Mikel, from the Village Hidden in the Leaves," he replied.

This of course shocked me, where I was rewarded with a punch in the face and flying into a wall. Ow, I thought as I got up wiping some blood away from my mouth. I reached for my katana only to find air. Crap, I thought, I left my katana at the camper.

Suddenly, Justym was in front of me and I barely dodged his punch. I then kicked his legs and ran towards Naruto and Ben who were standing there in complete shock.

Ben suddenly snapped back and started to twist his watch. It popped up; he hit it then a big green flash. In his place was a like a humanoid flame. On his chest was the same symbol on his watch.

Heatblast, I thought as I stood by Naruto, taking out a kunai from a secret pocket in my jacket.

"Naruto, let's go help Ben," I said running around Justym while Ben/Heatblast ran toward him shooting flames from his hands.

Justym chuckled then dodged the flames at ease. Suddenly, Naruto with some of his clones flew down on Justym, pinning him down. In an instant, there was a puff of smoke and under the Narutos was a log.

Before I had time to react, Justym was behind me about to punch. I dodged by ducking, and then elbowed him. He dodged easily then appeared in front of me. He kneed me in my stomach, which stunned me. Naruto appeared behind him, hitting Justym with Rasengan. Justym flew into a nearby wall.

As Justym started getting up, Ben/Heatblast engulfed him in flame. I started walking toward where Justym was to find nothing there but a hole in the building and flames. I then heard laughing.

Crap


	3. Demon Face Off!

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, got it? If I did, I wouldn't be writing this crap, it'd be on the big screen…_

_I won't post another chapter unless I get 10 reviews…at least_

_Oh and I changed Mikel's personality a bit, I didn't like writing the sarcastic smartass so I tried something new._

"So your ninja's and your from the Village Hidden in The Leaves?" Ben asked with his eye wide. Naruto had told him where we're from and his history. We were all sitting down near the hole in the wall where Justym disappeared.

"Yup," Naruto replied, grinning.

"And what about you?" Ben asked, turning to me.

I sighed and replied "I guess I should tell you, anyways let's get going to school."

"I was born in the Leaf Village and I lost my parents when I was two years old. I was adopted by a kind family later and I chose to become a ninja to help those in need. I passed the academy like any other ninja in training and became a part of a squad. I barely passed the Chuunin exams and here I am." I explained simply.

"Wow, what happened to your parents?" Ben asked. That hit a raw nerve.

"I don't know," I replied, with an icy tone. I never did like talking about my history and I don't reveal what really happened to my parents.

"Hey, school" Naruto said, pointing at the school building. As it turned out, we barely made it. All the students kept staring at us due to our clothes being messed up. I really didn't notice due to the reason of how Justym knew who Naruto and I were. The day passed by without any troubles. The next few days were fine, nothing new happened

It was a Monday and we were in school, listening to the teachers ramblings. Suddenly, there was a crash outside the room. The teacher told all the students to stay calm until a huge hole was blasted in the back wall of the classroom. The students and the teachers started to evacuate while Naruto, Ben and I walked toward the wall. Naruto and I had kunai's drawn and Ben started to twist his watch.

After some smoke and dust cleared, a figure stood in the hole. It was Justym, but this time he had these weird humanoid creatures behind him. They seemed to be made out of shadows. Their eyes were a yellow and they were all about three feet tall.

"Going hero," Ben shouted, hitting his watch. After a bright flash of green light, a reptile like creature appeared. It had a blue and black striped tail, black type of suit and a visor like mask. Also, his feet were legs. "Time to speed things up," he said while he closed the visor like mask thing and disappeared in a white and black streak.

I then saw XLR8/Ben go right through a shadow creature and hit a wall. "Um Ben, maybe Heatblast would be a little more suitable for these creatures," I said with a touch of sarcasm.

"Well, I don't see you doing anything about it!" Ben exclaimed. Good point, time to correct it too. After doing some certain amount of hand seals, I inhaled and yelled, "Fire Phoenix Flame Jutsu!" and exhaled a long steam of orange and yellow flame.

The flame engulfed several of the weird creatures, making them disappear. Wow, I thought, that actually worked. I prepared to redo the Jutsu when Justym appeared in front of me and punched me into a wall. Strangely the wall Ben just hit. Oh the Irony, I thought.

"Tsk tsk tsk, Mikel," Justym said tauntingly, "Remember, never let your guard down." Damnit, stay focused on all the enemies, I scolded myself. I got up to see Naruto hit Justym with Uzumaki Barrage. Of cause, at the last moment Justym used the replacement Jutsu.

XLR8/Ben spun around the shadow creatures, making them kind of evaporate into nothing. Good thinking, I thought as I scanned the area, looking for Justym.

I finally caught sight of him. Unfortunately, he was holding Naruto in the air by the neck. Ouch.

I rushed to Naruto only to be stopped by the shadow creatures. At this point, I decided to name them Shaigs. While punching though them, I finally remembered that physical attacks don't work. Great, while I'm punching air and Ben running in circles, Naruto is going to be killed.

While I formed hand signs, I felt a sudden burst of Chakra. It felt all…evil; at first I thought it was Justym. But when I looked at him, Naruto was just there with Justym implanted in a wall. The same wall both me and Ben hit and at this point, I'm calling the Hit an' Run wall.

Anyways, Naruto was surrounded by red chakra; his hair more spiky, his eyes red and the whiskers on his face were more feral like. Must be the Kyuubi's Chakra, I thought grimly. Naruto using it on Justym meant Justym was stronger then he looks. And he looks pretty strong to begin with.

I noticed a bright red flash of light and saw Ben staring at Naruto in amazement, his eyes wide and mouth open. I looked over at Justym and saw that he got up and wiped blood from his mouth. Suddenly, Naruto punched him and Justym flew up in the air and then Naruto appeared above him and hit him back to the ground. Ow, that's going to hurt in the morning, I thought, wincing.

I noticed all the Shaigs were gone. Good, I said, less trouble. Naruto stood a few feet away from Justym, and surprisingly, Justym stood up smiling. Strange, I thought when you just got your face beat in you'd be frowning, or at least out conscious.

Then I noticed Justym's eyes. They turned blood-red to inky black. It gave me shivers looking at them.

"Ah, it seems you forced me into this state," Justym said in a demonic like voice. It wasn't a monster like voice; it was more like there was a crazy edge in it, like a lunatic like edge. "We are alike in some ways Naruto; we both have the powers of a Demon. But there is a difference; I'm a demon that is trapped in a form of a human." Justym said, smiling a crooked smile.

Man, I thought, this guy is really creepy. I decided to see how strong Justym was against Naruto. I thought Naruto could handle it, I thought he didn't need my help. And boy was I wrong.

The battle of Demons has started, both dangerous as hell, actually the demons of hell. And a twelve-year boy and I are going along for a trip.


	4. Update 2010

Hey guys, it's me, the guy who wrote this story thing.  
Haha, yeah, I haven't been on here for about two years.  
Anyways, I'm sprobably/s going to seither/s rewrite my little story sor just start over.  
Or not write at all, cause personally, I don't like writing a story using other characters I didn't make.  
Next update will be up by next wednesday./s

update: 4.22.10

it's obviously past the next wednesday, but if any of you noticed, the first chapter is totally rewritten. yeah, i rewrote the first chapter and sorta working on the others in my free time, and by free time, i mean the time i have when i feel like working on it, which is like an hour...per three weeks. i've been working on another fanfic, a kingdom heats one. go check it out.


End file.
